


¿Quién es Dios?

by epifaniax



Series: Me levante por mi mismo mientras me mirabas desde el cielo. [1]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Conner Luthor, Conner adolescente, Conner criado por Lex, Conner niño, Gen, ¿Quién es Dios?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Cuando Conner, en sus seis años, miró al cielo por su ventana preocupado por las nubes oscuras que lo cubrían preguntó en voz alta."¿Va a llover?""En internet sale que sí" respondió su padre desde el escritorio a metros de él.Conner ahora sí estaba muy preocupado."¿Puedes hacer que no llueva papá?" preguntó esperanzado a lo que su padre rió con suavidad."¿Crees que podría detener la lluvia Conner?" preguntó con un brillo feliz y divertido en sus verdes ojos."Tú puedes hacer todo papá" contestó con seguridad.Su padre sonrió enamorado."Me alagas.  Sin embargo, lamento decirte que yo no puedo, pero Dios sí, ¿Por qué no lo llamas y le preguntas?" comentó a lo que Conner frunció el ceño.Eso es imposible, nadie hablaba con Dios."No puedo, no tengo como hablarle" informó a lo que su padre sacó un papel y anotó rápido y de memoria un número diciéndole que tenía dos reglas para hablar con Dios. Una era, que no podía llamarlo, solo enviarle mensajes de voz. La segunda era, que solo podía escuchar lo que Dios le respondiera si el mensaje se lo mostraba primero a él.Si Conner juraba esto, él podría hablar con Dios.No había problema.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Me levante por mi mismo mientras me mirabas desde el cielo. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709011
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	¿Quién es Dios?

**Author's Note:**

> Buenass.  
> Algunos que me conoceran por mis escritos anteriores (que aún están en proceso) y sabrán que es esta serie, quiero comentarle que no es una que actualmente planee actualizar casi diariamente como lo hago con mi serie anterior de "Conner Luthor" ya que esa sigue siendo mi principal foco actualmente por lo que esta será más o menos mensual de un carácter similar, osea por partes.  
> Espero que les guste.

Hola, señor Dios.

Mi nombre es Conner Luthor, mi papá me dijo que si enviaba un mensaje hablando a este número tú me escucharías, y como mi papá lo dijo yo le creo, porque él sabe mucho y yo también quiero saber mucho así que- así que quería preguntarte si puedes evitar que llueva mañana porque por el colegio vamos a ir al museo a ver una exposición de Leonardo da…¡da vinci!, ¡Sí, eso era!.

No señora Miller, estoy hablando con Dios.

Bueno, eh… ¡ah sí! Pues que mañana no llueva porque si llueve no iremos y eso.

Pues…

Adiós te quiero.

\----------------------//////--------------

Hola, señor Dios.

Lamento mucho si te moleste ayer, no fue mi intensión, no tenías que hacer que lloviera así, juro que ya no te volveré a pedir nada.

*silencio*

Bueno.

\--------------------////-------------

Hola, señor Dios.

Soy yo, queria decirte que estoy muy enojado con Mercy porque ella insiste en que debo comerme toda la calabaza ¡pero es taaan mala! Sabe horrible, no me gusta así que quería saber si podrías hacer que la señora Miller deje de hacer calabaza para la cena.

Eso, ¡gracias!

Adiós.

\-------------///--------------

¿Hola? Dios…

Hoy en la escuela me contaron que las monjas están casadas contigo ¿de verdad tienes tantas esposas?, ¿no crees que son demasiadas?

No sé por qué tienes tantas si las niñas son tan raras.

En fin, mañana iremos con mi papá a un parque de diversiones ¡será divertido! ¡no puedo esperar! Aunque mi papá trabaja mucho, pero lo entiendo, él ayuda a las demás personas para que tengan trabajo y dinero así que puedo compartirlo.

Puessss… solo eso.

Gracias por escuchar.

\---------------///--------------

No fuimos al parque.

Papá tuvo una emergencia porque Superman destruyó una fábrica que papá ocupaba ¡No es justo! ¡se suponía que iríamos al parque de diversiones!, ¡¿por qué Superman tiene que odiar a papá, él no le ha hecho nada malo?!...

*se escuchan sollozos*

Estoy enojado.

¿Crees que podríamos ir al parque otro día?

\------------///---------------

Dios de verdad, de verdad que no fue con mala intención.

Quiero decir, en internet salía un video en que se usaba el extintor y salía bien, pero cuando se lo mostré a Braham no quería que se llenara el salón con espuma y rompiera la ventana ¿Puedes hablar con mi papá que está enojado? No quiero que esté enojado conmigo, ¿qué pasa si nunca se le quita el enojo?, yo lo quiero mucho, juro que nunca más volveré a jugar con el extintor de nuevo.

Eso…

Bueno.

\------------//--------------------------

Hola Dios.

Pues te hablaba porque ayer en el recreo de la escuela me encontré un pajarito y-y no podía volar porque era muy pequeño y no tenía a su mamá y tampoco la pude encontrar así que la profesora me dijo que lo dejara bajo el árbol y…y no sé si su mamá lo fue a buscar, ¿crees que puedas mandar a la mamá a buscarlo?, lo deje bajo el ciruelo, es…uno morado y tiene ciruelas.

Bueno me despido.

\-----------///------------------

Hola Dios.

Quería preguntarte ¿de verdad eres Dios? Porque le comenté a Braham que hablo contigo, pero el me dijo que era imposible porque no tenías teléfono celular, pero yo le dije que ¿Cómo tú no vas tener teléfono celular? Si todos tenemos teléfono celular, pero Braham es un tonto así que no te preocupes no le guardo rencor.

De todas maneras, te agradecería si pudieras responderme o enviarme una señal.

\----------///-----------------

¡Dios! ¿se puede saber por qué soy tan bajo? Quiero decir Braham es más alto que yo ¡¿por qué es más alto que yo?! ¡no es justo! ¿Es por qué se comió toda la calabaza? ¿Crees que es muy tarde para comerme la calabaza? De todas maneras, no me gusta la calabaza y dudo que tu me contestes porque nunca me contestas los mensajes.

\-----------///--------------

Se que no eres Dios.

O quizás si lo seas y te guste actuar de mortal.

Quiero decir cada uno con lo suyo.

Pero me metí a internet y revisé la señal GPS del número, tú sabes todo eso del hacker esperando que no se…estuviera a años luz o me diera una señal en marte porque ¿Quién dice que los extraterrestres no nos crearon? Pero en fin lo triangule y me dio como dirección metrópolis así que si no eres Dios ¿a quien rayos le he estado hablado de niño?

¿Sabes qué?, mejor no me contestes qué vergüenza.

\-------------///-------------

¡Bien! Papá se niega a decirme con quien estoy hablando lo cual en mi opinión no es adecuado ¿qué pasa si eres un secuestrador, espía o algo?

¿Y sí eres mi papá? ¿no eres mi papá verdad?

¿No eres Dios verdad?

Bueno no puedes ser peor que Superman… ¿o sí?

\---------///--------------

*No hay sonido*

*Se corta*

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora ¿alguien se anima a especular la respuesta al título?.  
> Besos <3


End file.
